Viejas Memorias
by Sobreviviente
Summary: Hace 150 años la humanidad sufrió un atentado mortal, la "Guerra Biológica" estallo, y todo lo que conocemos se desvaneció, sumergiendo al mundo en la desesperación.-El Zwart56 del escuadrón 28, Emil Steilsson dio su vida-¿Alguna vez estaremos en tierra?-¡Se consiente de la situación!-Una vez dentro nunca se les volvió a ver-Así que no encontraste otra solución-¿Viejas memorias?-Si


OMO!  
Están aquí!  
Holap! Ahhh... estar de ociosa es cansado :3

Las actualizaciones variaran~~~

Cualquier sugerencia es recibida...

_Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (De no ser así ¿Qué haría yo haciendo esto?) son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz_

XXXX

_**Primera parte de la curiosidad de un viejo.**_

Hace 150 años (en 2075) la humanidad sufrió un atentado mortal producido por ella misma, estallo la tan temible "Guerra Biológica" (la verdadera, olvidándonos de los intentos como en 2015).Fueron 15 años de oscuridad y terror, ademas de daños irreparables. Los humanos se han caracterizado por su estupidez, avaricia, codicia, lujuria, y (se dice) de ser seres "racionales". Seres racionales...racionalmente egoísta, siempre buscando como exterminarse, fingir paz y volver a la guerra.

A principios de 2070 las cosas en el mundo estaban tan tensas que un movimiento y todo explotaría. Entonces ocurrió a principios de 2075 cuando una carga finlandesa se topo con una carga Peruana, y la carga finlandesa con rumbo a E.U.A se retraso por 5 días al atravesar el Océano Pacifico, entonces visto como una rebelión comenzó el conflicto. Resulta que el retraso se debió a que el "Supernatet" finlandés se quedo sin combustible (posiblemente planeado) y ayudado por el "Supernatet" peruano pudo retomar su camino a E.U.A. Pero ellos no lo vieron así, entonces comenzaron los primeros ataques a Finlandia y Perú (acusado de rebelión igualmente), entonces sin argumento o motivo aparente todo se desato.

Entonces cegados por el poder y dinero destruyeron cerca de dos tercios total de humanos, los recursos naturales fueron explotados, los grandes océanos se pintaron de un asqueroso verde o negro, algunas de estas aguas se salvaron y se tiñeron de un sutil rojo sangre. Y cuando quisieron enmendar su error fue demasiado tarde no había ninguna solución o al menos eso dijeron, los sobrevivientes (o bien llamados "Zuschauer") sabían que siempre habría un trasfondo _siempre._

Pasaron 2 años antes de que se diera a conocer oficialmente el termino de esta guerra, dos años que habían pasado en "suspensión", pero no se suspendió el hambre, la pobreza, las muertes, la enfermedad. A tal punto que los países pequeños, débiles, insignificantes, se vieran en un principio a la necesidad de una alianza con los mas fuertes y que ahora habían pasado a formar parte de su territorio. En África, de los 53 países (ademas de naciones no reconocidas) fueron reducidas a 20 centros (para evitar el nombre de país), en 2092 había un total de solo 9 centros con vida humana. Otro de los continentes más afectados fue Oceanía cuyas islas fueron ocupadas como depósitos asiáticos y americanos hundiendo mas de la mitad del continente. Pero nada de esto se supo hasta 2100, el llamado año de la "Gran Falacia"

La tecnología avanzó tan rápido que 2030 ya la idea de vivir en el espacio no sonaba tan lejana, pero para mantener el nuevo mundo cuidado de peligros del universo se desarrollaros los "Squires" que eran grandes pedazos de metal, (o robots, sonaba mas "pretty") creados con tecnología de todo el mundo, era una falsa esperanza de unión, una utopía muy lejana. Cuando estallo la guerra se perdió total comunicación, por lo tanto la población se sumergió en una total ignorancia, muchos rumores decían que los "Squires" se habían destruido entre ellos.

En las guerras anteriores, los hombres iban a la guerra a pelear, en esta no fue así, los hombres eran enviados a "ganar tiempo" atacando lo principal como puertos y los puntos de concentración de gente. A los niños sin familia y sin hogar (y por lo tanto sin protección) se les encontró una "utilidad" eran llamados "króliki", eran usados en los laboratorios biológicos y una vez dentro nunca se les volvió a ver.

ONU, UNICEF, OMS, y demás organizaciones con siglas bonitas fueron desechas y humilladas de que no pudieron evitar tal tragedia. Los Zuschauer se vieron obligados a robar y matarse entre ellos mismos por comida, alimentos y en el mejor de los casos un "doboz" (que era como un refugio que dependía del material o extensión según sus habitantes). Más de la mitad de la vegetación se perdio dejando otro gran problema... el oxigeno que malditamente comenzó a venderse en grandes tanques por las corporaciones, cuyos trabajadores eran tratados como esclavos a cambio de las necesidades básicas. La carne de los animales era incomestible debido a que hubo lugares donde las especies se sometieron a un alto rango tóxico, generando una muerte dolorosa. Así que embargados por la desesperación se sometieron al canibalismo de los soldados muertos con balas y a insectos.

El aire apestaba a muerte y tristeza pero más a culpa, mucha gente "compraba el oxigeno" (llamado tambien "Aurum") con sus órganos, minerales que podrían encontrar, con información y en el peor de los casos con sus hijos, que pasaban a ser króliki cuyos experimentos no se suspendieron.

Los medios de comunicación no se restablecieron hasta principios de 2100 a través de los "Fallen", dispositivos creados en Alemania alrededor de 2046, cuyo forma era como un brazalete y para los altos mandos como un collarín, cuya función era la misma que un teléfono y una computadora, que obviamente solo tenían acceso a esto los países del primer mundo. Fueron desactivados en 2068 debido a la infiltración de información gubernamental y después de 32 años se reactivaron...dando un informe de los acontecimientos dados y la cuenta de los daños, ademas del "Ultimo mensaje"

El líder de uno de los centros en Asia era el que aparecía en el centro y detrás de el, los grandes lideres de cada centro, dentro de un gran cubículo de color gris, y entonces comenzó. Los Squires se mostraban intactos y de hecho se veía una gran construcción espacial, el proyecto de 2030 ya estaba terminado y estaba funcionando, entonces una falsa esperanza se albergo en los Zuschauer restantes, que rápidamente se extinguió al saber que los lideres y toda persona involucrada con este proyecto (así como sus respectivas familias) vivirían allí para formar su propio mundo, dejándolos solos en la tierra, solos en la desesperación, solos. Para cuando termino el video, despego el DF31, una nave tan impotente cuya existencia permanencia en secreto.

Fue entonces que...

XXX

-Hey ¿Que encontraste?- Dijo mientras entraba a aquella habitación oscura ligeramente iluminada por las tunes lamparas que estaban insertadas en los trajes que poseían, era amplia y sus voces y pasos hacían eco sobre las superficies de metal. Las paredes tapizadas de máquinas que alguna vez funcionaban, en el centro de la habitación dos mesas enormes y justo al fondo un par de archiveros donde se encontraban.- ¿Es un informe?- Preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre su compañero mirando sobre su hombro- ¿Qué tipo de idioma es?- Dijo mientras retiraba el cuadernillo rojo y desgastado de las manos de su compañero.

-Creo que es una especie de investigación pero... no parece algo formal, observa la letra, es como si escribieras un diario, no lo sé en cuanto lleguemos pienso investigar, creo que es una lengua muerta- Dijo observando al primero con su ceño fruncido a través del casco que le protegía- También encontré otros cuantos informes, estos están escritos en Ingles, puedo entender la mayoría pero es mejor no adelantarse.- Terminó de meter todos los documentos dentro de su mochila para después lanzársela al hombro.

-Casi todo esta escrito es eso ¿no?- Comentó mientras cargaba su arma y se dirigian a la salida- Aquí el equipo Zwart, del escuadrón 28, termino de revisión, confirmando salida en 47 minutos.- Dijo apretando levemente su oído a través de su transmisor.

-_Confirmando al equipo Zwart del E28. Tengan cuidado al salir._

_-_Recibido- Dijo mientras salían hacia el enorme pasillo- Pero cambiando de tema... Noru salgamos al termino de la misión- dijo riendo suavemente al final.

-¡_Idiota! Estas en una misión de rango delta. Ademas de que no debes usar nombres. ¡Tómatelo en serio!-_

-Eso lo sé Noru, por eso te llamó Noru, ¿Entiendes ahora Noru?- Sonrió al escuchar la cariñosa respuesta.

-Todo el mundo sabe que le dices Noru, eso es casi lo mismo que usar su nombre- Comento el segundo sin hacer expresiones faciales- Aquí, da vuelta a la izquierda y luego...

-_Y luego tú, Zwart56, usa el codigo MkiGDFD864 _y_ toman la tercera puerta contando de izquierda a derecha._

_-_Entendido- Dijo el más pequeño dejando su arma en la cintura.

-En lo que él hace eso... dime que a que lugar quieres ir- Se puso de espaldas a su compañero, en guardia, hasta que se escucho el tono de una puerta abriéndose.

_-Propuesta denegada-_

-¡Noru! Pero ¿porque?- Dijo en tono lastimero observando como su compañero negaba con la cabeza.

-Date prisa- Dijo el Zwart56 tomando de nuevo su arma y tomando la manija de la puerta.-¿Y después de pasar la puerta?

_-Ignoraran los pasillos laterales, caminaran al frente y bajaran por las escaleras, giraran a la derecha y volverán a bajar._

-Recibido- Contesto abriendo la puerta de metal y caminando a traves de ella- ¿Escuchaste eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿El sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose?- Respondió sarcásticamente, mientras preparaba su arma.

-Si, de seguro fue eso- Dijo caminando cautelosamente siguiéndole el juego a su compañero.

_-Reporte de situación Zwart55-_

-_Reporte de situación Zwart55- _Repitio pero la respuesta fue la misma.

XXXX

-Necesito restaurar la conexión con Zwart55 y Zwart56, quiero detalles de la transferencia- Dijo girando su silla para hablar con varias personas.

-La conexión es normal Noru- Dijo la joven tecleando frenéticamente y sonriendo maliciosamente- Frecuencia normal, sonido normal, recepción normal. Permiso para dar conjetura.

-Permiso concedido Elizabetha- Dijo fulminándola con su violácea mirada.

-Mi teoría es que fueron emboscados por Króliki seguramente de la clase "G"- Dijo acomodando un mechón de largo su ondulado cabello.

-¿Clase "G"? ¡¿Como no fui informado?!- Exclamó dando un ligero saltó en la silla.

-Es tan solo una teoría de Elizabetha, no hubo reportes de ningún Króliki superior a la clase "F", ademas ¿Por que exactamente de la clase G?- Dijo un joven ajustando sus gafas para observar directamente a la castaña.

-Por que de no ser así, los disparos se hubieran dado. Pero es como si fuera todo un grupo o están ideando un plan de escape o quizá no tienen suficiente munición o tal vez todas a la vez- Dijo acostándose ligeramente sobre su lugar para luego cambiar tomar una cajita gris- Raketen4, hay un cambio de planes. Dirigite a las coordenadas que enviara el Link5, lleguen en un tiempo aproximado de 10 a 20 minutos, tienen permiso de disparar.

-_Recibido Link4, ¿Es grave la situación?-_

-El estado de la misión es desconocido, si tan solo cierto idiota contestara...- Cuando termino de hablar lanzó un sonoro suspiro tomando el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-Zwart55, contesta o no iré contigo- Dijo en su ultimo intento.

_-Noru, no hables tan fuerte._

XXX

_-Reporte de situación Zwart55-_

-¿Cuantos disparos te quedan Zwart56?- Dijo mientras se ponía de espaldas a el susurrando levemente.

-Menos de los necesarios, gastamos gran parte de ello al ingresar a este sitio- Contestó de mala forma- No estoy seguro de que clase sean.

_-Reporte de situación Zwart55-_

_-_Joder, ésto es malo- Entonces bajo su mano y tomo la de su compañero- Escúchame, la situación a cambiado a algo desagradable. Cuando te de la señal, correrás y seguirás todas las ordenes de Noru para salir. Toma la orden como tu superior y como amigo- Y soltó su mano para sostener firmemente el arma.

-Orden denegada, Lukas me regañara si no llegó contigo-

-Bueno a mi me castrara si ve a su hermano con un rasguño-

-No habrá nada que castrar si no llegas. Ahora el plan es correr, disparar, salir y gritar. Quizá no necesariamente en ese orden. Espero tu orden Zwart55

-Niñato malcriado, eres idéntico a Noru- Entonces giro lentamente y quedo a la par que su compañero- Los ruidos fuertes y movimientos bruscos los alteran- Y sonrío

_-Zwart55, contesta o no iré contigo-_

-Noru, no hables tan fuerte- Enfoco la mirada y susurro en un mal acento- One... Two...- Tomó aire

-Three- y comenzó.

Comenzaron a correr y sus botas hacían un eco sonoro, pero eran callados por los constantes disparos y gritos que emitían las criaturas heridas más no muertas.

-Link0 necesito vía de escape, estamos en la segunda escalera, munición mínima, solicito a Raketen4-

_-Entiendo, sigan por único pasillo al final verán una pared bloqueando, no hay tiempo de claves. Tienen permiso de detonar, vallan a la izquierda y verán un pequeño compartimiento, bajen por ahí. Cuidado con el gas que puede haber, también hay un conducto de ventilación- _

-Detonando en dos segundos- Y entonces la explosión genero tal estruendo que se escucho por todo el lugar- Joder, dimos nuestra ubicación-

-Zwart56 baja tu primero- Dijo con cierta desesperación Andersen recargando el arma.

_-Tiene una profundidad de 5 metros, pueden saltar aunque hay muchos canales, tomen el tercero a su derecha, el quinto a la izquierda y detonen la tercera puerta a la-_

XXXX

-Hay complicaciones en la trasmisión- Dijo el joven mirando continuamente a 5 pantallas- No hay forma de restablecerla.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Elizabetha ayudando a su compañero

-Roderich... ¿De cuanto es el éxito en la misión?-

-Menos del 20%- Dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Lukas- Es probable que quizá no salgan- Su rostro permanecía sin expresiones y sus ojos se desviaron al techo.

XXX

_-_No hay transmisión- Dijo evidentemente preocupado- Detonaremos pero ¿Cuál? ¿Y después? ¿Y se acaba el armamento?

-Moriremos valientemente así que no te desesperes. ¿Cuál te gusta más, derecha o izquierda?- Dijo Andersen tomando el quinto canal de la izquierda.

-Detonaremos el de la derecha- Dijo mientras volteaba a su espalda a disparar y volver a recargar- Es mi ultima-

-Estamos igual- Respondió mientras la puerta colapsaba- Creo que Noru tendrá que... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Exclamó mientras esquivaba ataques de una especie desconocida, duplicaba la altura de compañero y obviamente era más rápido que los que los perseguían.

-Lo autodenominaremos tu padre si quieres- Dijo tomando el brazo de su superior y jalándolo fuera del alcance de la"nueva" especie.

-Joder Emil, suenas como tu hermano-

Entonces llegaron a unas escaleras que ascendían y en la parte superior había una especie de rejilla por la que se colaban los tuenez rayos del sol.

-¿Sin balas compañero?- Dijo Emil sarcásticamente mientras usaba la suya como si fuera un bate- ¿Como la abrimos?- Preguntó mirando a lo lejos la rejilla.

-Golpeándola- Entonces alzó su pierna derecha, girando sobre la izquierda, en un angulo 180° del piso a la rejilla, pateando justo en medio haciendo que saliera volando (literalmente). Y brinco junto con Emil tomando los bordes para impulsarse hacia afuera.

-Tu flexibilidad da miedo- Dijo Emil mientras volteaba a su alrededor- Un bosque... wow nunca había visto uno- giro sobre su eje observando la gran cantidad de ellos y el enorme follaje que cubría gran parte del cielo azul, encantador y a la vez tenebroso.

-¿Mi flexibilidad? ¡¿Y mi fuerza?!- Tomó el brazo de Emil y continuo corriendo- Si muy hermoso pero ahora corre, necesitamos saber donde esta el imbécil de Berwald-

-Seguimos en misión, abstente de los nombres- Dijo jadeando ligeramente esquivando las ramas. Entonces un króliki tomo su pierna tirándolo fuertemente y rasguño profundamente el traje, rompiéndolo rozando ligeramente su pálida piel, para luego ser golpeado en el rostro quebrando el casco. Y antes de terminar de partirlo fue golpeado por Andersen con su puño enguantado lanzándolo muy lejos.

-Si tu fuerza también- Contesto parándose rápidamente y al voltear atrás vio un gran numero de ellos.

-Tu corre a la derecha y yo a la izquierda, me enfocaran a mi. Emil esta vez no ignores mi orden-Dijo antes de tomar mucho aire-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieren matarme?! ¡Pues vengan!-Gritó antes de que Emil pudiera replicar- Dile a Noru que quiero una gran cena en su casa- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria a Emil.

-Idiota- Susurro al ver como todos lo perseguían- Gracias Andersen- Aunque sabia que el no lo escucharía.

XXX

Emil corrió a través de los arboles buscando desesperadamente a Berwald, aunque interiormente deseaba que Andersen lo encontrara primero.

-Ese tonto siempre tratando de hacerse el héroe- Masculló parando un poco para tomar aire a través de la apertura del casco recargándose sobre un gran tronco- Casi oscurece. Nunca he visto una "puesta de sol"- Comenzó a deslizarse hasta sentarse en la tierra y suspiro- ¿Link0 me oyes?- La suave brisa sacudiendo el follaje de los arboles era su única respuesta- Andersen quiere cenar en casa y también quiere una gran comida. Dile a alguien que te ayude o algo- Pero el sonido de la suave brisa fue interrumpido por el crujido de una rama e inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomo su arma. Entonces lo vio... un króliki lo había encontrado era el mismo que había atacado a Mathias en el subterráneo, posiblemente el último con el que pelearía.

XXXXX

Andersen iba corriendo a través del bosque con más de la mitad del traje deshecho sin casco y serias heridas en todas partes, su sangre brotaba a cascadas y su vista se nublaba, y pesar de todo esto estaba feliz, de seguro Noru iba a ir a cremar su cuerpo, de seguro Noru estaría a cargo de los arreglos para su "Trinus", de seguro Noru iba a estar feliz de que muriera el y no su hermano y lo que sea que haga feliz a Noru a el también así que tenia muchas razones por estar feliz en ese momento.

-¡Deja de reírte como estúpido y agachate!- Un joven rubio (sin casco) parado a 10 metros de distancia poseía un metralleta en cada mano, su ojos violeta brillaban de la emoción e incluso podías ver un ligera sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de tirarse al piso antes de que el joven comenzara a disparar y después de 7 minutos todo quedo en silencio.

-Hey Mathias digo, Zwart55, ¿Sigues vivo?- Dijo mientras corría y al llegar a el lo movió un poco con su pie.

-Tino esta no es forma de tratar a un moribundo- Tino se sonrojo y se agacho para ayudar a levantarlo.

-Lo lamento tanto pero es que no te movías y temí lo peor, también lamento el haber gritado así- Dijo mientras lo sujetaba firmemente.

-Wow- Exclamó al ver el suelo tapizado de cadáveres sin forma- En verdad das miedo- Dijo al ver que su amigo sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado, era más delgado y pequeño que el, pero ese era el error de muchos al juzgar a Tino, incluso ahora prácticamente lo estaba cargando, oh si Tino da miedo.

-¿En serio? Gracias... creo- Y soltó una risita nerviosa- Raketen4 esta a 3 metros de distancia y aunque no lo diga también esta preocupado por ti y por- Entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Donde esta el Zwart56?- La preocupación, miedo y desesperación era notable en su rostro.

-¡¿No esta con ustedes?! ¡Se supone que tenían que encontrarlo a el primero!-

-¿Como íbamos a saber que se habían separado? Ademas no te preocupes- A lo lejos se podía ver una especie de camioneta gigante- Estamos hablando de Emil, estará bien hasta que lo encontremos- Dijo mientras intentaba convencerse a si mismo- Lo estará ¿verdad?

XXX

Solo era uno, pero vaya que estaba dando pelea. Ambos se golpeaban y corrían, el arma de Emil yacía en el piso quebrada y ambos estaba en las mismas condiciones, desprendían gran cantidad de sangre, lo que sorprendió a Emil. _"Ellos no desprenden sangre, ¿De que clase eres tu?"_. Y en un momento en que el krókili derribo a Emil listo para acabar con su vida... y entonces sintió un disparo justo en su cuello.

-¡¿Que mierda?!- Y observo que no era el único al ver como el króliki caía a su lado. Su vista se nublo y sus extremidades se durmieron, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y la respiración se hacia cada vez más lenta.

-Oh... que extraño ¿Quien eres?- Dijo la persona que disparo acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de Emil- Zwingli, ayúdame a llevarlos.

XXXXX

-Link0, ¿Aún no hay señal del Zwart56?-

_-Ninguna, ¿Andersen ya despertó? Quiero detalles Raketen4- _

-RaketenE6 y RaketenE7 siguen curándolo, hay un tanque de oxigeno conectado a sus pulmones para purificarlos, se sometió a más de 3 horas sin casco, se esta desinfectando la sangre ya que tuvo contacto directo con "objetos" infectados, su ojo derecho esta parcialmente ciego, se espera que recupere la visión en menos de una semana, su pierna derecha esta destrozada, estamos sorprendidos de que seguía corriendo, de seguro es tan estúpido que no dio cuenta... pedimos que quede fuera de servicio por 2 ciclos.

-_Se le darán 3 ciclos...-_

_-¿_Link0?

-_Suelten la señal verde..._

_-_¿Pero si la soltamos no tendremos menos tiempo?- Contesto Tino antes de que su compañero lo hiciera.

-_La soltaran y aumentaran la velocidad del Hunter, llamaran mucho su atención y si tenemos suerte Zwart56 lo vera y podremos encontrarlo, la soltaran en tres minutos-_

_-_Me niego a la orden- Intervino una voz masculina de atrás, justo donde tenían el cuerpo de Mathias conectado a máquinas y había una joven rubia suturando su pierna.

-Vincent- Se quejó suavemente la joven al ver a su hermano ir al frente del vehículo.

-Habla RakentenE6, solicito que Link4 y Link5 revaloren la orden de Link0-

_-¿Porqué?-_

-Por que Link0 esta mezclando sentimientos personales, todos sabemos que es su hermano menor pero a menos de que quiera perder a dos "Hermenn" en un día, le sugiero abortar la misión e ir a la base para atender a Zwart55-

_-¡Y abandonar a Emil!-_

_-_No es abandono, pero RaketenE6 tiene razón- Dijo en tono tranquilizante Tino- En cuanto lleguemos armaremos un grupo de rescate- Omitiendo el hecho de que su superior había no había usado el nombre clave.

_-Aquí Link4, tienen permiso para regresar-_

-Recibido- Y cortó la comunicación- Berwald ¿Crees que realmente esté bien?-

-Eso espero- Contestó monotonamente.

-Chicos... ¿ese no es un casco de Zwart?- Dijo la joven señalando una de las enormes pantallas, donde se mostraban varias partes del bosque- En la pantalla 5

-Queda a 50 metros a la izquierda- Respondió Tino cambiando el rumbo.

-Bien RaketenE7- Asintió y siguió purificando sangre- Raketen5 y yo saldremos, RaketenE6 saldrá y hará guardia, preparen sus armas y trajes- Una pausa- Tino usa el traje completo ya te expusiste lo suficiente-

-Pero Berwald cuando tengo el casco no puedo enfocarme correctamente- y fue a la parte de atrás, abrió un compartimiento y saco un aparato- Mira usare esta mascarilla, lo conectare a un tanque en mi espalda. No tienes de que preocuparte- Y sonrío encantadoramente.

-Mmmm-

XXXX

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-...-

XXXXX

-Llegamos, ¡Vamos!- Tino salio corriendo y se adentro rápidamente entre los enormes arboles con su traje de camuflaje seguido de cerca por su compañero.

-¡Pisa más suave!- Gritó volteando bruscamente hacia atrás provocando que tropezara y cayera de forma ridícula.

-¡Tino!- Pero era tarde... el joven estaba embarrado en la tierra.

-Ay... ja-ja ya sabes ¿no? Siempre mis distracciones ja- Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras se paraba ayudado de Berwald- ¿Esa no es el arma del Zwart56?- Tomo un trozo y lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos- Fue... despedazada- continuo en un suave murmullo- ¡Y si Emil..!-

-No lo digas- Tomó suavemente su brazo y continuaron caminando.

-Su casco o lo queda de el, su arma despedazada, trozos del traje y lo preocupante es que haya tanta sangre y peor aun... Emil no está- Siguieron buscando alrededor de la zona por un tiempo más.

-... el llevaba la capsula con lo recolectado ¿verdad?, ¿Donde está?-

-Raketen5 ¿Acaso eso importa?-

-Por supuesto... si la encontramos entonces significa que Emil no murió en vano-

-Tino, Emil no-

-"Acéptalo y superalo, honralo y haz de su muerte algo valioso" ¡¿No es lo que dicen cuando algún Hermenn muere?!- Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus manos enguantadas estaban cerradas fuertemente.

-...-

-¡Hay que buscarla! De seguro el peleo valientemente...-Sonrío tristemente

-...Tino... yo...- trago fuertemente incapaz de decirle algo... como siempre.

_-Raketen4 reporte de situación, soy el RaketenE7- _Habló enérgicamente la joven rubia.

-...No hay... restos de..-

-¿_Restos?-_

-Hay una probabilidad del 75% de que el Zwart56 este muerto, aunque no hay nada confirma-

_-¿Vincent?- _Se escucharon muchos gruñidos y disparos- _Tienen que regresar... esta solo... solicito permiso para salir-_

_-_No, quedate adentro y prepara tus armas. Vamos en camino- tomó su mano y corrieron mientras el casco ocultaba su gran sonrojo.

-Lo siento Emil- Y Tino volvió a llorar.

XXX

-Entonces... ¿Quien explicarme por que mi bebe esta en estas condiciones?- Pregunto un albino de ojos rojos entrando a la enorme habitación subterránea observando a lo lejos LA Hunter en un estado lamentable- ¡Emma! ¿Como dejaste que le hicieran esto?

-Oh si Gilbert, estamos bien gracias por preocuparte- Contestó sarcásticamente la rubia atendiendo a su hermano que estaba sobre una camilla- No tienes idea por lo que pasamos.

-LA Hunter inutilizable, un tulipán inconsciente, un moribundo en coma, los novios malhumorados, una rubia sin rasguño y un desaparecido... oh si la misión del "Jahr"-

-Gilbert no es el momento- Replicó un rubio muy fornido.

-Pero Ludwig míralos... parecen que están en un Trinus-

-Además...- Dijo Emma intentando cambiar la conversación- No son novios...-Soltó una risita nerviosa- ¿Verdad Tino?-

-...-

-Lukas quiere verlos en el centro de control en cuanto terminen con sus heridas... a todos- Dijo Ludwig rompiendo un poco la atmósfera.

-¿Solo él?- En las 2 horas que llevaban ahí, era la primera vez que Berwald abría la boca.

-No, también la marimacho y el señorito-

-¡Gilbert!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Emma y Ludwig.

-Eli...zabet..a... y Ro...deri...ch-

-¡Vincent!- Emma corrió hasta su hermano y acaricio su mejilla- ¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste!-

-Si a mi también... ¡Haz ruido cuando te despiertes!- Exclamó Gilbert sujetándose el pecho.

-Bruder...- El albino era incorregible.

XXX

-Y es el último reporte que se tiene- Dijo el rubio que no pasaba de los 15 años.

-Entiendo dile al Raketen8 que quiero verlos en cuanto terminen el desinfectado- Y salió por la puerta trasera.

-Lukas ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Elizabetha con preocupación.

-Lo volví a perder- Contesto perdidamente- Le dije que tuviera cuidado pero siempre me desobedece.

Roderich volteo a ver a su esposa sin entender y al parecer ella tampoco.

XXXXX

-... así que no encontraste otra solución-

-Pude haberlo matado-

-Como sea, comenzare administrando pequeñas dosis, necesitamos saber como reacciona- Dijo el joven observando a través del cristal.

XXXXX

-¿Es que siempre tengo que rescatarte?- Dijo el castaño observando al joven de cabellos plateados recostado en una camilla.

XXXX

La habitación permanecía en un total silencio, los presentes se miraban entre si con un gran nerviosismo. La habitación tenia 5 paredes, había una pequeña plataforma con un asiento cubierto por un delicado barandal desde ahí se podían ver perfectamente las pantallas de Link4 y Link5, y desde ahí el Link0 los observaba esperando su explicación.

-El Zwart56 del escuadrón 28, Emil Steilsson dio su vida para bienestar, protección y desarrollo de Segetibus así como-

-¿Y la capsula de recopilación?- Dijo Lukas interrumpiendo a Tino quien luchaba para no desmoronarse

-...-

-No fue encontrada- Continuo Berwald al ver que Tino era incapaz de decirlo.

-¿Por qué dan por muerto a mi hermano?-

-Lukas...- Dijo Elizabetha al ver que Lukas no estaba tomando una posición profesional.

-¡Quizás de sangre no, pero también era mi hermano!- Gritó Tino fuera de si.

-¡Entonces que haces aquí dándolo por muerto! ¡Deberían estar afuera buscándolo!- Su cara cambio a un rojo y su mirada era afilada.

-¡Se consiente de la situación!- No era el estilo de Roderich, pero alguien tenía que hacer algo.

-Mañana a primer hora, saldrán los grupos de rescate. Ninguno de los que están en esta habitación irá-Terminó Elizabetha antes de llamar al joven anterior- Kugel necesitó que en cuanto el Zwart55 despierte, sea la primera en saberlo- Volteo hacia donde seis pares de ojos la observaban- En esta situación es mejor que no lo veas tu Lukas.

-Pueden retirarse... salgan todos de aquí - Y así fue como quedo solo con Roderich quien se sentó de nuevo en frente de las pantallas.

-Roderich... vete-

-No, hay algo que tienes que escuchar antes- Y dejando correr el audio salio por donde Emma, Vincent, Tino, Berwald y Elizabetha se habían ido.

-...-

_-¿Link0 me oyes?-_ Pausa_- Andersen quiere cenar en casa y también quiere una gran comida. Dile a alguien que te ayude o algo- _Pensar que posiblemente esas eran las ultimas palabras de su hermano no lo ayudaban en nada.

-Así que en la casa...-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah~~~

Si han llegado hasta aquí significa que ya se termino este primer capitulo o que quizás teclearon "Fin" XDDD

Bien... se habrán dado cuenta que tengo una manía por cambiar palabras? :P

Aquí los nombres.

Escuadrón 28:

Zwart55- Mathias Andersen -Dinamarca

Zwart56- Emil Steilsson -Islandia

Raketen4- Berwald Oxenstierna - Suecia

Raketen5- Tino Väinämöinen- Finlandia

RaketenE6- Vincent Vanderhoeven - Holanda

RaketenE7- Emma Vanderhoeven – Bélgica

?- Gilbert Beilschmidt- Prussia

?- Ludwig Beilschmidt- Alemania

Centro operaciones escuadrón 20-30

Link0 (Jefe líder.)- Lukas Bondevik- Noruega

Link4 (Jefa de comunicaciones)- Elizabetha Héderváry -Hungría

Link5 (Estratega)- Roderich Edelstein- Austría

Cadetes:

?- Kugel Edelstein- Kugel Mugel (No es barbara mi imaginación? XD)

Glosario (?) :

Supernatet: Flotador en latín

Zuschauer: Espectador en alemán

Squires

Króliki: Conejo en polaco.

Doboz: Caja en húngaro

Aurum: Oro en latín

Fallen:

Zwart: Negro en alemán

Raketen: Cohete en alemán

Link: Enlace en ingles

Trinus: Funeral

Hermenn: Soldado en

Jahr: Año en alemán

Segetibus: Cultivos en latín.

Creo que debí poner la palabras, idioma y significado según lo escribía XDDD me costo horrores recordar los idiomas XDDDD

Datos Random:

Misión rango delta: Debido a que en la misión no se tenían conocimiento de más de 3 clases menores de Króliki.

Clase de króliki: Según la clase de estos se determina la cantidad de disparos o incluso un tipo de arma especial, debido que no sabían la clase no pudieron matarlos para ahorrar munición.

Ciclo: Mes

Sangre: Los króliki no desprenden sangre, sino una especie de sustancia que varia desde el verde, amarillo y negro.

Señal verde: Se lanza con un gran sonido, por ello tenían menos tiempo debido a que daban su localización.

Hunter: Medio de transporte para zonas peligrosas

Contaminación del aire: Por ello usan cascos, no hay oxigeno limpio, a pesar de haber arboles.

Capsula de información: La llevan los soldados de rango inferior en una misión debido a que carecen de habilidades, en este caso Emil era menor que Mathias.

LA Hunter: Por lo general todos dicen "el" Hunter, pero de las que se encarga Gilbert pasan a ser LAS Hunters

Emil y Lukas: Son hermanos de sangre pero con diferentes apellidos... su historia es más adelante.

**~~EXTRA~~**

-Paulo... no te quedes ahí-

-¿Alguna vez estaremos en tierra?-

-Nunca-

**~~FIN~~**

Así que... ¿Alguna crítica o sugerencia? :D

_Bye!_


End file.
